1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors for tapping power cables to a continuous power cable and, more specifically, to such electrical connectors utilizing a wedge member driven into a C-shaped member to mechanically grip and electrically interconnect two cables.
2. Brief description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors of the type having a tapered C-member with converging cable receiving channels and a complementary tapered wedge member to mechanically grip and electrically interconnect two electrical cables disposed in the channels are well known in the art. The cables are gripped and interconnected electrically by driving the wedge member into the C-member to drive the cables tightly against the wedge and C-member in the channels.
Four methods of driving the wedge member into the C-member are known. According to one such method, examples of which are set forth in Patents 1,801,277 and 4,600,264, a bolt is threadedly attached to the C-member to drive the wedge. According to a second such method, an example of which is set forth in Patent 3,212,534, a tool having an explosively driven ram is used for driving the wedge into the C-member. According to a third method, examples of which are set forth in Patents 3,257,499 and 3,304,962, an explosive charge in the wedge member cooperates with a stationary member to drive the wedge member into the C-member. A fourth such method, which is disclosed in Ser. No. 944,473, filed Dec. 19, 1986 provides an explosive charge and sliding ram in a housing on the C-member to drive the wedge member into engagement with the electrical cables positioned in the converging channels of the C-member.
Cable connectors of the above described type have proven very satisfactory because, not only do they retain the interconnected cables in contact with each other but, in addition, the grinding action caused by the force of the wedge against the cables provides a cleaning of the cable surfaces and thereby minimizes the electrical resistance between cables when the cables are in contact with each other or between cable and C-member when connection between cables is through C-member, in which case the C-member is electrically conductive.
A problem encountered with the above noted prior art connectors has been that a relatively large amount of physical labor was required to make the connection, especially where the explosive operated connectors were involved. Even the above noted non-explosive types of connectors required, in the case of interconnected C-member and wedge, loosening of the wedge to allow entry of the cables into the channel. Where the wedge is separate from the C-member, there is the problem of location of the two connector members concurrently when required to form a connection.
It is therefore readily apparent that an electrical connector of the above described type is sought wherein the connector parts are readily at hand and wherein the connection can be made rapidly with minimum skill and no need for complex or specialized equipment.